¡Yo! ¿ya no te protegeré más?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Teenager! Verse* Su hermano estaba creciendo. Gretel se dio cuenta de eso muy a su pesar. ¿Y si Hansel ya podía defenderse solo... significaba eso que ella ya no le protegería más?


**¡Hola!**

 **Hace poco que vi "Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de Brujas" y DIOOOOOOSSSS, ¡me ha encantadoooo, en serio! Sobretodo Gretel *0* Oh, Dios, Gretel. ¡Es tan malditamente genial! Creo seriamente que me he enamorado de ella 3**

 **En fin, no pude evitar escribir esto, espero que os guste.**

 **Tengo el headcanon de que Hansel y Gretel fueron "abandonados" con 10 años (porque todos los niños tienen 10 años en las historias xP) y en este One Shoot tienen 13-14 años.**

 **Pd: I love you Gretel, marry me! *0***

* * *

 **— ¡YO...! ¿YA NO TE PROTEGERÉ MÁS? —**

* * *

En su situación, prender un fuego era peligroso. Gretel lo sabía y su hermano también. Pero no les quedaba de otra, si no querían morir congelados.

La joven maldijo por lo bajo. En el último pueblo en el que habían estado, habían sido unos tacaños, unos puñeteros agarrados. Pero cuando eres solo "una estúpida chica y su hermano", ese tipo de desprecios son de esperarse, aunque hayas arriesgado tu vida matando a una bruja para salvar sus ingratas vidas. ¿Injusto? Sí. ¿Iba a quejarse? No. Porque la cantidad que les habían dado por su trabajo era lo justo y necesario para la medicina de Hansel. Y no era por mal, pero prefería pasar todas las noches del resto de su vida a la intemperie por no pagar para estar en una posada, a encontrarse a su hermano muerto por culpa de sus altos niveles de azúcar. Él era lo único de valor de tenía (sin contar sus escopetas especiales antifaz brujas) y como que pasando de perderle, gracias.

— El fuego está listo —la voz de su mellizo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Daba pena ver la humilde llamita que Hansel había podido crear con algunos cuantos palos y la hoja de periódico del día que ellos protagonizaban, pero a pesar de su fama no podían aspirar a más. Además, no podían saber si alguna bruja vengativa les rondaba o no, y obvio que hablando en esos términos, esa pequeña llama era más segura que una hoguera bien hecha.

Gretel leyó, así como de distraídamente, de nuevo el titular, antes de que la llama lo consumiera, tal cual le había sucedido a su primera víctima, en el horno de aquella casita de chocolate y mazapán. Solo que sin agónicos gritos, suplicando por una clemencia que ninguno de los dos hermanos iba a sentir ni en un millón de años. Mientras, Hansel se arrebujaba en su propio saco de dormir, inconsciente de los recuerdos que asolaban a su hermana mayor y que eran los mismos que él tenía.

 **HANSEL Y GRETEL MATAN A LA BRUJA DEL PRADO**

De esa frase ya solo quedaban cenizas y algo de humo. Al menos en estado físico.

— Toma —la chica metió la mano en su saco de provisiones y Hansel fue lo suficientemente rápido para interceptar entre sus manos la pera que su hermana le lanzó.

No era precisamente una buena cena para dos chicos en desarrollo, pero lo preferían mil veces a alguna chuche, en especial Hansel, que aunque pudiera seguir tomando dulce, no lo haría más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

— Tenemos un encargo —el chico rompió el silencio en cuanto Gretel se sentó a su lado, con su propio saco.

Ella le miró entre medio sorprendida y medio enfadada.

— Se suponía que tenías que quedarte en el punto de encuentro, mientras yo cazaba.

El chico se encogió un poco ante la voz dura de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Y eso hice...! Resulta que pasó gente recolectando fruta, mucha fruta, por aquí y me enteré de que una bruja les estaba robando las provisiones de carne...

Gretel gimió.

— Con razón no encontré ni un puñetero animal por aquí —se quejó al aire.

— De todas formas, solo tuve que decirles quien era yo para que me suplicaran ayuda. ¡Hasta vino aquí el Alcalde!

— Uyyyy —se quejó Gretel.

— Raro, lo sé, ¿por qué crees que te dije que nos cambiáramos de lugar en cuánto llegaste? Es obvio que ese alcalde estaba controlado por la bruja.

— Cantado —convino Gretel—. Esta noche tendremos que dormir con un ojo abierto.

— Me toca a mi la primera guardia.

Gretel tuvo que ahogar su molestia ante eso. De todas formas, no le quedaba de otra que pasarle una de sus escopetas de última generación a su hermano menor, poco después de apagar el fuego.

Hansel se quedó mirando fijamente el arma entre sus manos en completo silencio, en medio de la oscuridad durante unos segundos, para después levantarse para hacer guardia. Daba gusto verle, el arma parecía una extensión de su brazo y eso que ni tan siquiera estaba en pose de defensa. Y entonces fue que Gretel sintió de nuevo un pinchazo en el orgullo... o al menos quería creer que era su orgullo. Porque era el único sentimiento que se permitía tener.

Se había acostumbrado a ser, de los dos, ella la cazadora de brujas, la que siempre mostraba la cara contra la bestia de turno y Hansel el escudero que se quedaba siempre a una distancia prudencial, hasta que ayudaba a su hermana a dar el golpe final.

Tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, se dijo la joven, él algún día tendría que salir del caparazón y aprender de las habilidades innatas de su melliza.

Su hermano estaba creciendo, Gretel se dio cuenta de eso muy a su pesar.

— Lo has hecho bien hoy —dijo la joven cazadora.

Y, si su hermano la escuchó, no lo demostró.

Puede que estuviera molesto con ella, o tal vez no. A final de cuentas no era la primera batalla en la que ambos resultaron ser momentáneamente separados, solo que cuando Gretel logró regresar al punto de partida, su corazón henchido de preocupación por su mellizo que no era capaz de luchar solo, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al notar el cadáver de la bruja, olvidado de cualquier forma en el pasto. Hansel se encontraba posicionado a su lado, totalmente guarro, lleno de sangre ajena, y, sin embargo, sonriente, le había dicho "trabajo hecho" como si fuera el pan de cada día. Y lo era. Pero siendo ella la que vencía al monstruo y salvaba a su hermanito, no al revés.

La escena la había llenado de un estupor del que todavía no salía.

— ¿Has dicho qué te suplicaron ayuda? —justo cuando Hansel pensaba que era el único despierto en el lugar, ella volvió a romper el silencio.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, él asintió.

— Parece que mañana nos pagaran bien.

— ¿Por qué das por hecho que acabaremos el trabajo tan rápido?

— Por favor —respondió él, con desden y egocentrismo, y ella no pudo hacer más que reírse de manera ahogada.

— Podríamos pasar un par de noches en una posada, tal vez. No nos vendría mal tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas durante un tiempo.

— Podríamos tener una casa propia —Hansel dejo caer, aun ya sabiendo de sobra la negativa de su hermana.

Ella tomó un pequeño guijarro cerca suyo y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra los arboles, un misero placebo para calmar la impotencia de no poder llevar una vida normal. Todo por culpa de sus padres. ¿Por qué los abandonarían? ¿Por qué tan cerca de la casa de turrón y azúcar de una bruja? ¿Qué hicieron mal?

— Nadie quiere tener de vecinos a los dos chicos más buscados por las brujas, Hansel —respondió la cruda realidad—. Y de tener una casa propia, ¿cómo pagaríamos las rentas para mantenerla, si no es saliendo a la pista de monstruos a los que patear el culo? Al final sería como no tenerla —eso de manejar dinero y ganarse la vida realmente era agotador—. Y ya me dirás como obtendríamos tu...

Hansel tosió sonoramente, dándole a entender que se callara. Habían sido ya cuatro años desde que el medico le diagnosticó la enfermedad del azúcar, por culpa de esa bruja que quiso cebarlo. De por vida. Pero él aun no lo aceptaba, menos siendo totalmente consciente de que si ahora pasaban la noche al aire libre, era por culpa del coste de la medicina que necesitaba para vivir. Tamborileó con los dedos el arma entre sus manos.

— Yo... lo siento —se atrevió a decir—. Si no me hubiera comido todos esos dulces...

— La zorra de esa bruja me habría matado, Hansel —le cortó ella, negándose a que su hermano se sintiera culpable—. Eso habría pasado.

— Y si tú no te hubieras atrevido a esgrimir ese cuchillo, a mi me habría comido... —susurró él entre dientes para si mismo, auto regañandose su cobardía de antaño, pero aún así Gretel le escuchó.

No dijo nada al respecto, sin embargo, callándose su opinión del cambio en batalla de su hermano menor. Cuando su mellizo estaba en plan cabezota, no había nada que hacer, salvo dormir.

Notó como él se sentaba de nuevo a su lado. No, un momento, no se sentó, más bien se había dejado caer, y el arma también, mientras soltó un quejido y se agarraba el vientre con las manos.

— ¿Hansel?

Él no contestó. Preocupada, tomó su rostro entre las manos y examinó sus ojos a la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, que hacían ver el rostro del joven más pálido de lo normal. No, ninguna bruja lo estaba controlando. Eso tenía que ser...

— ¡Mierda Hansel! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pusiste la inyección?

El silencio del joven, acompañado de un quejido mayor, fue respuesta suficiente.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda —nerviosa, a pesar de todo, Gretel fue capaz de encontrar la gruesa aguja de hierro, zapateada entre el saco de su hermano.

Sin ninguna ceremonia, la clavó en el pálido brazo de esté, tal y como si estuviera matando a una presa, y solo respiró tranquila cuando notó que el color volvía a la piel de Hansel.

De un empujón, él logró quitársela de encima, pero eso no le libró de una sonora bofetada.

— ¡Idiota! —bramó la mayor— ¿Qué parte de "si no te pones la inyección, mueres" no entiendes?

— Quería comprobar si era cierto... —el joven miro avergonzado al suelo, no pensaba que fuera a doler tanto, esperaba con el latido del corazón en sus oídos, más reclamos por parte de ella.

Unos que nunca llegaron.

Gretel estaba demasiado sorprendida con su hermano antes, como para regañarle, para ahora sumarle este intento de suicidio. Porque era lo que era.

— No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo —al final todo quedó simplemente en esa frase.

Hansel asintió para seguidamente volver a su puesto, mientras Gretel volvía a taparse dentro de su saco.

— Gracias —dijo el joven segundos después—, si no fuera por ti, seguro que habría muerto hace mucho.

Él no tenía idea de cuán feliz (y segura) que la hacía sentirse esa frase. Porque se dio cuenta de que aunque su hermano creciese, ella lo hacía con él y con 12 minutos de ventaja.

"Por nada" —pensó ella.

— No importa cuan mayor te hagas, Hansel, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para salvarte el culo —susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Él arqueó una ceja, perdido.

— Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

Demasiado tarde para preguntar. Gretel ya se estaba haciendo la dormida, con una sonrisa tatuada en su cara.


End file.
